Friend knows when he is needed
by The Resurector of fallen
Summary: AU of episode "Distant Memories". When group needs a vacation, Odd gets strange feeling that something bad is going to happen. Is Odd going to follow his instinct or he is going to ignore it in order to have great vacation
1. Chapter 1

Friend knows when he is needed

**This is my version of episode "Distant Memories" , its going to focus on OxA friendship. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Princess, are you sure you don't want to come with us" Odd asked Aelita since it was time for vacation and she said she isn't going.

"Yes Odd I'm sure. I don't want to be a burden to your parents so I'm going to stay here, besides Yumi is going to be with me. You guys should go enjoy your vacation".

"Don't worry guys I'm going to keep her out of trouble" Yumi said as she wraped her hand around Aelita's shoulders.

"Yumes you can't keep yourself out of trouble, not someone else" Odd said while laughting and everyone else joined him, even Yumi.

"Haha very funny Odd, you are the one to talk about troubles. Tell me, how many times did you get into trouble?" Yumi asked while grining.

"Hm, I stopped counting after 30th time" he answered with a grin. Everyone started laughting again.

"Okay everyone we should get going if we don't want to miss our flight" Ulrich added.

"Oh, right I almost forgot. So I guess we will see you around" Odd told them.

Everybody said their goodbuye and boys went to the airport. **(I forgot to mention that Ulrich and Jeremy are staying at Odd's during the vacation)**.

While going there Odd was unusually quiet and Jeremy noticed that "Hey Odd what's wrong, you seem worried?"

"It's just that I have strange feeling that something bad is going to happen. I know it sounds strange but I had same feeling the day we got Aelita's memories back and also the day when William got possessed by Xana. It can't be good" Odd answered him while looking out of window.

"Odd don't beat yourself over it, nothing bad is going to happen. Besides Xana is quiet these days and I'm sure he is going to vacation himself" Ulrich said to cheer him up. It didn't work.

" Yeah, maybe. But still can't shake off that feeling" Odd told him and proceeded to look out of window.

"Well this is strange" Jeremy whispered to Ulrich and Ulrich nodded in return.

**Back at Kadic**

After boys left Yumi and Aelita headed to Aelita's room so they could talk in private. Aelita closed the door and sat down on her bed with big sigh.

"What's wrong Lita" Yumi asked her sad friend.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm wondering if I did the right turning down Odd on his offer, I mean he already made everything for all of us and I changed my mind at last minute. He said it was okay but I know he felt hurt a little".

"Don't worry Lita, you know Odd couldn't be mad at you" Yumi reassured her friend.

"I know, but still…"

Suddenly Yumi's phone rang

"Hey mom. Yeah I'm just staying with Aelita. Really, now? Okay fine, be right there."

"It sounds important" Aelita noticed.

"Not much. My parents asked me to watch over Hiroki while they go in town to get some things for our house"

"You should go Yumi I'll be fine"

"Are you sure Lita?" Yumi asked her because she noticed sadness in her voice

"Yeah, go on" Aelita reasured her friend.

"Okay, just be carefull" Yumi gave up

"I will, don't worry. See you around".

**Back with boys**

"Wow, we are actually on time" Ulrich said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, barely" Jeremy agreed as he was also trying to catch his breath "Hey Odd did you…" he turned to his friend only to see that he isn't with them anymore.

"Where is he? He couldn't simply disappear" Jeremy asked confused.

"You sure Jer? Because it seems he just did so" Ulrich answered while trying to contain laughter after seeing Jeremy's face which was definition of confusion.

His phone rang and Ulrich saw who is calling him. It was Odd.

"Odd where are you? Our flight is in 10 minutes and…" Ulrich said before he was cut off

"I'm sorry good buddy but I can't leave before I make sure everything is okay. I need to get going, call you later"

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted but call was already over.

"What's wrong? Where is he?" Jeremy was getting worried.

"He said he needed to make sure everything is okay and that he won't be leaving before he does so. He will call us later I belive" Ulrich reassured his friend.

"Do you think he is in trouble?"

"I don't know Jer, but we need to trust him. He is going to call us if he needs help"

"Okay, if you say so" Jeremy wasn't so optimistic about this situation.

**Okay guys this is the end of part 1. Part 2 is coming out pretty soon after this. Anyways tell me what you think so far about this story and if I should make another story after this.**


	2. Nothing is as it seems

**Here is chapter 2 of my story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Back at Kadic**

Aelita was laying on her bed when her computer suddenly started making beeping sounds telling that she has new message. She got up to see what it is message from the internet and it was from her father : "_**My dearest Aelita, my little daughter, I miss you so much that it can't be described by words. I messaged you so I can tell you that I built one place on Lyoko so we can meet there, at least for short time, to hold you in my arms again, I will be waiting for you there. Come meet me there darling and please come alone, I want to be with you and you alone. I promise you that I'm going to prevent XANA from reaching to you there. Love Dad**__"_

Aelita couldn't belive what she was reading and she already had tears in her eyes. She suspected it could be XANA's doing but she shaked off that tought as she knew her father would take that risk and that XANA couldn't know how desperate someone can be to see their loved ones and what would they do to be able to do so.

"I'm coming daddy" she whispered while crying and left the room.

As soon as she left XANA's sign appeared on the screen. It was a trap.

**At Factory**

Aelita was rushing to get to the elevator so she can finally see her father in person. She got inside and pressed the button that sent elevator to the room with the computer and holo map. As she entered room she saw that holo map is is already on and that it's pointing at mysterious white thing

"It must be that place my father mentioned" she tought to herself.

On the screen was another message: "_**Honey, if you are reading this it means you got my message. Location of this place is in this message. Just enter coordinates for virtualization and you will be transferred directly here. See you soon honey.**_"

Aelita did as she was told and went in to scanner room. Before she entered scanner she suddenly had strange feeling (**same one as Odd you might notice) **but decided to shake it off. Aelita got into scanner and got virtualised in this new place her father created. When that happened XANA's symbol appeared on computer screen in lab and suddenly evil laughter could be heard trough entire factory. But someone heard it, and it will cause XANA's great plan to fail again.

**I know this was really short chapter but it was best I could do for now. I hope you will forgive me because this is my first fanfic to write. Anyways tell me your opinion about this so far.**


	3. Nothing is as it seems part 2

**Chapter 3 is up. Hope you enjoy it.**

**At Lyoko**

As soon as she was virtualised Aelita saw that she isn't wearing her Lyoko outfit but is wearing her normal clothes. She looked around herself and was shocked. Her father made replica of their home in the mountains. It was forest covered in beautifull snow and it was exactly as she remembered. She then saw the house she loved so much and walked towards it. As soon she entered house she heard familiar piano music coming from the living room and her fathers voice calling her to come.

"Coming daddy" she told him as she started to walk towards the room.

Aelita entered the room and saw her father sitting on his piano chair about to finish the song.

"Aelita, honey, you are finally here" her father replied joyfull as he spread his arms to welcome her in his arms.

"Daddy I missed you. I missed you so much" she said while hugging him and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know honey, I missed you too, but we are finally together" Franz replied while hugging his long lost daughter "Honey, don't cry, you are making me look bad for making you cry"

Aelita chuckled a little "I know, but I can't stop because I'm glad to finally see you" she answered while rubbing her tears away.

"We have a lot catching up to do but so little time. Come sit with me a little, will you?"

"Of course daddy" she answered.

Franz smiled and led her to the kitchen.

"Want some tea darling?" Franz offered.

"Yes please" Aelita responed while smiling at her father.

Franz chuckled "You haven't forgot your manners I see".

"And I never will" she was chuckling too.

Franz started preparing tea and in the meantime they sat in silence enjoying each others company. Aelita was glad to be with her father for the first time in years. Even tho he tried to look happy too Aelita noticed her father was worried.

"Daddy, what's wrong" she asked him.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing I was just thinking".

"About?"

"Everything. That project I worked on for years, creating this super computer and XANA with it, you kids getting caught in the crossfire…" Franz sighted.

"Daddy, it's not not your fault. There is no way you could know what is XANA going to become and it was our choice to fight against him. You didn't force us to do so" Aelita reasured her father.

"I know but it's not helping me feel better about it" Franz answered and proceeded to look outside window. Thinking.

They sat in silence for some time until Franz finally broke it

"Anyways… How are your friends doing? That smart boy Jeremy, that brave girl Yumi, that boy Ulrich that's always jealous and that openminded boy… Ugh, what's his name?" Franz asked so they can move on to the happier topics.

Aelita blushed at the mention of "Open Mind" because she remembered that one time Herb and Nicholas followed them to the factory and Odd had this great plan that he called "Plan Open mind" to drive them away from super computer (**If you watched episode 73 you will know what I'm talking about**)

"His name is Odd" she answered.

Franz noticed her little blush but decided not to tease her about it.

Aelita kept talking "Jeremy is great you would like him daddy. He is almost as smart as you are. We are having some difficulties in our relationship but I think we will ménage".

"I understand honey. What is realationship without some difficulties. Even your mother and I had some at the beginning" Franz tried to explain.

"Really? I never noticed" Aelita was surprised.

"Yeah, but our last argument happened long time before you were born so we didn't want to bring it up anymore" he explained.

"Oh, okay. Anyways where was I… Oh right. Yumi is my best friend. She understands my problems and helps me to overcome them. We often go shopping together and it is always fun. Ulrich is just as you described him. Always jealous. Don't ged me wrong, he is great guy and he is like a brother to me but his jealousy almost destroyed his and Yumi's friendship. And all because of William."

"The boy XANA captured?" Franz asked

Aelita nodded with a sigh

"Don't worry honey, you will get him back" he reassured his daughter " As for Ulrich I can totally understand him. I mean if I came from family like his that almost never gave him attention, and met cute girl that was giving me what my parents didn't I would also be scared of losing her and would probably act the same way" Franz explained.

Aelita nodded so he can see that she understood .

Franz looked at her and smiled "What about Odd?"

Aelita noticed her fathers smile and blushed a little "Ugh… It's complicated. She is my boy best friend. Same as Yumi he is full of understanding and he can cheer me up even when I think that's impossible. You would like him too. I know he might not be the smartest but he has hearth of gold to say the least. He is also biggest goofball I ever met but he is lovable goofball. I sometimes fell like there is something more between us but I'm not really sure"

"Why not?" Franz was interested.

"I…I…I just don't know. We have great time together and…"

"Like that "Open Mind" time?"

"DAD!" Aelita was now really blushing.

Franz laughted at her reaction "Okay okay. I'm sorry" he raised his hands in defeat but was still laughting.

"What I wanted to say is that I feel like there is something that's keeping us on the safe distance and…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence when front door suddenly opened and footsteps were heard. Franz got in defensive position while Aelita was frozen and could only stare at the doorway. Mysterious person entered the doorway and both of them were surprised when they saw who it was.

"Odd?"

**Well everyone here is chapter 3. I'm really proud of what I did here so I'm going to make next chapters even better. See you.**


	4. Nothing is as it seems part 3

**Here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy my story so far. Without further waiting here we go.**

**45 minutes earlier **

After finished phone call Odd kept running towards the school hoping he isn't to late. 20 minutes later he was finally at school grounds and immediately headed to find Aelita. While he was running towards dorms he though that he saw someone getting into forest but decided to shake it off since he didn't need anymore distractions.

He busted inside Aelita's room and he got worried because she wasn't in there. Picking his phone up he decided to call her. She wasn't available.

"Oh no" he though for himself but suddenly remembered something. Maybe she is with Yumi.

After some time she finally answered "Odd? Aren't you supposed to be at the airport?"

"I don't have time to explain. Is Aelita with you?"

"No I left her at her room because I needed to watch over Hiroki. Why?"

"She isn't here Yumes. I'm worried" Odd wan now getting really worried.

"Odd maybe she went to get meal, maybe…"

Before she was able to finish her sentence Aelita's computer started beeping.

"What's that sound?" Yumi asked on other side.

"It's Aelita's computer, it's saying that she has new message" he answered before starting to read it.

As soon as he finished his phone fell on the floor.

"Oh no. No!" He was now pale.

"Odd? Odd! What is it,Odd?!" Yumi was now really worried too.

"It's a trap! Aelita's heading into trap!"

"Wait for me, I'm coming and…" she suggested but was quickly cut out

"No time to waste, I'm going after her! Call Jer and Ulrich and tell them to come to the factory as soon as possible" Odd told her before he ended the call.

"Odd wait!" Yumi tried to talk him out off it but it was already to late "That idiot".

Than she called Ulrich "Ul, we have big problem".

**At Factory**

Odd was finally at the Factory and he was able to hear evil laugh. As soon as he entered lab room Odd headed towards the computer screen. Message was still there but now there was XANA's mark on the screen.

"Please tell me I'm not to late".

He read that message with instructions and did the same thing Aelita did.

"I hope I did everything the right way" Odd tought for himself as he entered scanner.

Moments later he was virtualised.

**On Lyoko**

Odd was virtualised at right place "Phew thank god. Now, where am I?"

He took seconds to take note of his surroundings "This place… It's the same forest Aelita told me about. Perfect place for XANA's trap I will give him that. Where is she now?" he asked himself. Than he noticed the house.

"Aelita's house? It's just like she described it. Okay, I need to stop admiring the view, Aelita needs my help" Odd said to himself as he started running towards it.

On the half way where he noticed two persons in the room that's supposed to be a kitchen, it was Aelita and XANA in Franz's appearance.

"I need to hurry"

He was finally at the doorstep "Here goes nothing" Odd tought to himself as he opened the front door.

As he headed towards the kitchen Odd figured out that he alerted them.

Finally he was at the doorway to the kitchen and he was now entering the room. He saw XANA standing in defence stance while Aelita stared blankly at him.

"Odd?" she asked him surprised.

**Here goes chapter 4. I'm still not done with this one but I'm not sure how many chapters it will contain. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and I will see you next time.**


	5. Act is over

**Chapter 5 is here guys. Enjoy. **

**Present time**

Everybody in the kitchen just stood their ground. "Franz" reacted first.

"Aelita get behind me!" he ordered.

As soon she made a single move Aelita heard Odd's voice

"Princess stay where you are!"

"I won't let you take her XANA. Never!" "Franz" tried to keep up the act.

Odd chuckled "That sounds weird when you say it… XANA".

Aelita couldn't move or do anything, she was just looking back and fourth between Odd and her father.

"Honey don't let XANA trick you! Come to me so I can protect you" "Franz" tried to bring her on his side but Odd wasn't going to let him do so

"Princess don't move! Don't listen to him"

Tension in the kitchen was rising as Odd and XANA stared at each other

"Leave us alone XANA I won't let you hurt my family anymore" "Franz" was still trying.

"Will you stop with that act already, it's not going to work" Odd was now getting annoyed.

"Franz" made some kind of a quiet growling sound which made Aelita jump a little.

"Daddy?" she asked while backing away from him.

"Aelita don't listen to him! I'm your father and I can protect you from him, come here!" he was now mad.

"You are not her father so stop with that act already! She can already see trough your trick" Odd told him "But it was nice try I will give you that. If you didn't messed up maybe you would successeded".

"I know I didn't mess anything up XANA, but sure go on. Tell me what you think it is" "Franz" made one last attempt to get Aelita on his side.

"This place. You made it exactly as Aelita remembers it. But it's still missing one really important thing"

"Which is?" "Franz" stared at him.

Odd smiled at this "Her mother".

Aelita realized it just now. For all this time she spent in the kitchen she never noticed her mother wasn't there. She was now staring at her "father".

"Don't you dare to talk about my wife you little…" "Franz" wasn't able to finish his sentence before Odd cut him off

"Shut up already!" Odd shouted at him "You know how much she miss her mother… Or at least you would know if you really were her father and you would do anything to allow her to be with her mother again even tho she wouldn't really be here. It's over XANA".

Act was over and XANA finally revealed himself.

"Princess run! Get out of here! I will hold him off!" Odd ordered.

"No Odd, I'm not going to leave you alone!" she wanted to help him fight XANA but Odd wasn't going to let her

"JUST GO! Please Princess listen to me for once and leave! I got this!" she was shocked how sternly his voice was.

She nodded and made run for the front door but as soon she opened them William grabbed her by the collar and tossed her back inside.

"And where do you think you are going? William asked in his deep Xanafied voice.

"Aelita no!" Odd got distracted and XANA used opportunity to attack him. He tackled Odd on the ground and started hitting him fiercely. But Odd reacted quickly. He brought his legs on XANA's chest and tossed him over himself and XANA fell on the table breaking him in the process.

At the same time in the hall William pinned Aelita on the wall holding her neck.

"You weren't thinking that you are going to get out of here alive, were you?" he asked her while smiling in his evil manner "Your time is up".

Aelita could barely breath and vision was becoming blurry when she suddenly felt grip on her neck letting go. William was so focused on Aelita that he totally forgot about Odd that he didn't even noticed Odd running at him until Odd rammed him and made him drop Aelita in the procces.

"Now Princess, this is your chance! Run!" Odd ordered.

Aelita nodded and started running as fast as she could.

Now being alone against XANA and William Odd wasn't so optimistic "At least she got away" Odd whispered under his breath getting ready to face his enemies.

He fought bravely, landing few kicks and punches on his opponents, but still wasn't able to defeat both of them and he was soon on the ground.

"And stay down this time" XANA growled at him.

XANA turned into a wolf (**the one from Aelita's nightmares**) and joined William in chase after Aelita.

As soon as they left Odd got back up on his feet and even tho he was really hurt he decided to go after them.

Aelita was still running but she wasn't able to get far away before William and XANA appeared and that could mean only one thing, Odd didn't made it.

Aelita fell on her knees and few tears found their way down her cheeks "I'm sorry Odd for getting you in all this. I'm so sorry".

William noticed that "Giving up already, huh?". He was now laughting like a maniac.

"Do it" he ordered wolf.

Wolf jumped at her but Aelita wasn't afraid and looked directly at him getting ready for what's going to happen.

But before wolf was able to get to her Odd suddenly jumped at wolf, tackled him and tossed him away from Aelita.

"Princess, I'm sorry I was almost to late again. Are you okay?" he asked her while smiling even tho he was obviously in pain.

"I'm okay. But… But you!" she was worried about his condition.

"Don't worry about me, we have other matters to attend to at this moment" he told her as he looked at William and wolf at his side.

"You again?! When will you learn to be a good cat and stay down?!" William was now really angry. He started walking towards them.

"Um Princess… It's not like I want to hurry you or anything but I think it's time for us to get out of here. Do you know how?" Odd started backing away since he knew it was child's play to try and fight them again

"I thing I know how" Aelita answered still being on her knees.

Than she started singing in her angel voice and replica of the snow covered mountain was no more. They were back on Lyoko in Ice Sector.

**On Lyoko**

Both Odd and Aelita had their Lyoko gear back but so did William. Wolf that was by his side now became a block.

"Odd?! Aelita?! Can you hear me?!" It was Jeremy. It could only mean that help was on the way.

"Loud and clear Einstein! What took you so long?" Odd asked in his happy voice.

"You are the one to talk Odd, but we will settle this later. For now Yumi and Ulrich are already virtualised and are heading there to help you" Jeremy informed him still being angry about his disappearance.

"Great. This is where fun begins" he said as he raised his paw and aimed at William.

"Laser arrow!"

**And this is it for chapter 5. I know I left it with a cliffhanger even tho it isn't good one but I promise they will become better. Anyways I will see you next time. Until than peace out.**


	6. Battle on Lyoko

**And here goes chapter 6. Now this is where things gets interesting. Enjoy**

**On Lyoko**

"Laser arrow!" Odd fired it at William but he avoided it easily.

"Manta!" William shouted summoning manta and getting on it's back.

"Attack!" he ordered.

Now all monsters that were present there started firing lasers at Odd and Aelita while the two immediately hid behind Ice berg.

"Odd we can't stay here, they will tear us to pieces!" Aelita suggested.

"I know but there is too many of them, we will never break trough! We need a plan!" Odd started to think of any good plan that's going to help them

"I know what are we going to do. I'm going to distract them while you make a run for it. Hopefully Yumi and Ulrich will come here in meantime so this nightmare can finally end" he told her his plan.

"Odd that's suicide, you won't be able to do anything. Besides we don't even know how far away they are…"

"I hear you. They will be there in 3 minutes. Hold on guys!" it was Jeremy.

"Thanks for the info Einstein. We will make it" Odd reassured his friend.

"I hope so" Jeremy whispered to himself.

"Okay, ready?" Odd was getting ready to run in the open.

"Do I have any other choice?" Aelita smiled sadly.

"Nah, I don' think you do" Odd returned the smile.

"Okay… Here goes nothing. BANZAI!" Odd shouted when he started running in the open while he fired at every monster he saw destroying few of them in the process.

"After him!" William ordered and his monsters followed him "Aelita is mine".

Odd was running as fast as he could while 8 monsters chased him "This ain't good. Not one bit".

He jumped behind another ice berg and opened fire at his attackers "Laser arrow!". Another 3 monsters were destroyed but shot from one crab found it's target and second later Odd was on his knee holding his stomach in discomfort "Not cool".

But before he was devirtualised someone shouted "Impact!" and crab was destroyed. It was Ulrich.

"Having fun time without me I see" Ulrich offered his hand to Odd which he gladly took and got himself on his feet.

"Yeah I guess I do. You can't always be with me when party starts. But I'm glad you got here" Odd smiled at his friend.

"You will need to explain few things good buddy" Ulrich was now serious.

Odd sighted "I know. But I will do it when this nightmare finally ends".

Ulrich nodded "Okay, fair enough".

"By the way… Where is Yumi" Odd asked not being able to see her.

"We split up. I went to help you while she went to help Aelita" Ulrich explained.

"We better get going than, they might be in trouble. Hey Einstein how about some…" he wasn't able to finish hi request when overbike and howerboard appeared in front of them.

"What was that Odd?' Jeremy asked while he smiled at the screen.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to say that you are the best" Odd was also smiling.

"Let's get going" Ulrich suggested and both of them went to help girls against William.

After Odd ran with bunch of monsters after him, Aelita decided to run in other direction with William following her.

"You can't escape from me Aelita! XANA will finally have what he wants!" William told her while going after her.

"We will see about that. Energy field!" she fired energy field at him but missed.

"Nice aim you have there Aelita" he laughted.

Aelita tried to use her wings to escape but as soon as they appeared William used his special sword slash attack that tossed her near the edge of the land.

She struggled to get up while William rised his hand to use his dark smoke grapple but before he was able to do so he was interrupted by one of Yumi's fans.

"Not so fast handsome" she said as she catched her fan.

"Another one of you in my way?! I guess I will get rid of you first than!" William rised his sword at her.

"Come and get me than" she taunted.

William ran at her swinging his sword back and fourth in order to hit and devirtualise her.

"There they are" Odd said to his friend as he spotted them "Let's hurry"

As they got closer Odd noticed that there is something strange going on.

"Something is wrong" Odd whispered but Ulrich still heard him.

"What do you mean?" he was confused.

"Look at William, it's like he ain't even trying. Usually he would be more strategic but now he is rushing blindly. He is planning something" Odd explained.

"I'm not sure what you mean but…" he wanted to say but he was suddenly interrupted by Odd.

"Oh no" he said as realization hit him hard. He looked at Aelita which was still standing near the edge and than back at William and his hands. Than he noticed black smoke creating in William's hands.

"Aelita get away from there!" Odd shouted while speeding up with his board.

Yumi got distracted and William used this chance to devirtualise her. After that he turned to Aelita and smiled "Now you".

Aelita tried to run but than she saw William launching black smoke at her.

"Aelita!" she heard Odd's shout and closed her eyes.

What happened next lasted few seconds. Aelita felt someone pushing her out of the way of the smoke. It was Odd. But instead of both of them being safe Odd was now hit by the smoke and it tossed him over the edge.

Than it happened. Beam of blue light appeared out of the digital sea meaning only one thing. Odd was gone and virtualised forever.

"NO, ODD!" everybody screamed after light was gone.

**Dun, dun,dun another cliffhanger. This is it for this chapter and another one comes out today. Until than peace out.**


	7. Strange place

**Chaper 7 comes now and we are getting close to the end of this story. I already have another one planed so without further waiting here you have it.**

**Strange place**

"Odd? Odd wake up" Odd heard mysterious voice but he didn't know who it is. It sounded so familiar but he wasn't able to recognize it.

"Come on, open your eyes son" here it is again.

Odd slowly opened his eyes and now he knew who was talking to him. It was Franz. He quickly remembered what happened earlier and tried to back away.

"Easy son. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me" Franz reassured young boy.

Odd took a moment to look into his eyes and what he saw there made him relax. His eyes looked too human to be fake "Okay I belive you".

Franz sighted "Thank you. After everything you have been through today I wouldn't be surprised if you decided not to trust me. I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to help you more earlier, forgive me for that"

"What do you mean with "more"?" Odd was confused.

"I'm talking about your abilility to predict when bad things are going to happen"

"You are talking about strange feeling I had today?" he asked older man.

Franz nodded.

"But what does it have to do with you?" he still didn't understand.

"Let's just say I gave you that ability when you were virtualised for the first time. It's like your future flash power but on earth. It was the only way I could help you from here .Do you understand now?" he asked Odd.

He nodded but he immediately had another question "Why me? Why not Ulrich, Yumi or Aelita? They are stronger and more important than me. Why?"

Franz smiled softly "You are stronger than you think son. I picked you because I had good reason to do so. You are the one with common sense, the one even tho being biggest goofball I know still having heart of gold. You deserved my help son, and I gave it to you"

Odd was quiet trying to process all this. He looked around himself and for the first time he saw where he actually was.

It was dark room with candles all around. Even tho it looked cold it was warm place to be in.

"Where are we?" he asked Franz.

"I call it "House"" Franz chuckled a little "I know it's strange name for a house but it's all I could think of"

"It kinda feels like home" Odd was surprised when he heard himself saying that.

Franz smiled "I know, I tried to make it as peacefull as possible. It's normal thing to think, don't be surprised".

Right than Odd heard footsteps coming towards room and was ready to jump but he felt Franz's hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry son, everything is okay" Franz reassured him.

"But…" Than he saw someone at the door way.

It was beautiful pink haired woman, carrying tray of food and drink, smiling at him "Hello Odd. I'm glad that you are finally awake. You must be really hungry" she offered him food.

Odd was pale "Aelita? Is… Is that you?".

She smiled again and shook her head "No Odd. I'm not"

Odd was trying to recognize this woman. He tried to remember what else Aelita told him and right than one name made sense.

"Anthea?" he asked not sure if he guessed it.

He did. She smiled once again "That's right. I see my daughter told you about me".

Odd nodded sadly "She did. I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm sure you miss her so much".

She nodded "We both do".

"But, why are you here? I mean, if man in black kidnapped you aren't you supposed to be locked in somewhere or something like that?" Odd asked her.

Franz sighted "Maybe I should be the one to explain it to you".

"That's for the best" Anthea agreed with him "But for now,here. Have some food" she handed tray to Odd and sat on bed next to Franz.

"So anyways this is how it happened…"

_Flashback (2 months after Anthea's abduction) _

Franz was sitting in his living room while Aelita was playing in her bedroom. Suddenly his phone rang and answered it "Yes?"

"You should really be carefull to who you answer man. You never know who is calling" mysterious voice told him.

"Mike I know it's you. You know I don't want to have anything with Carthage" Franz answered.

"I know man. But that's not why I'm calling you".

"What is it than? Is it Della Robbia problems again?" Franz was getting angry.

"Man, we are friends. Don't bring my family into this" Mike told him but he wasn't angry, not one bit. Franz could never understand his attitude. No matter what he did he could never get Mike mad.

"I know I'm sorry" Franz gave up.

"It's okay man. If I was in your situation maybe I would act the same way too"

Franz sighted "So, what is it? What's the reason you called me?"

Mike was uncomfortable "Well it's hard subject. It's about your wife"

Franz was shocked "What about her?"

"Those agents that abducted her were Tyron's personal guard but I'm sure you already guessed that"

"I did"

"Okay. What I wanted to say is that she never got here"

"WHAT?!" Franz couldn't belive it "Where is she than?"

"I don't know man, but here is what I know. At the van were three agents, it looks like one of them killed other two, did something to her and killed himself than. All three of them are dead. And that's not all. After we analised the place we found out that radio was burnt from inside, like something came out of it"

"Something? You don't think what I think you do?" Franz was pale.

"About that computer program we created and that can do stuff like this? Than yes, that's what I think happened".

"But what would program do with Anthea? It doesn't make any sense"

"I don't know man. I already told you everything I know. Hope I helped you a little. I need to hang up now before they found out what I did. See you" Mike told him.

"Thank you Mike, you are good man" Franz thanked his best friend.

"You to Franz. I'm glad to get to know you" after that call was over.

"Daddy?" Franz heard Aelita coming down the stairs.

"What is it honey?"

"I heard you shout. Is everything okay?" Aelita asked her father.

"Don't worry honey, everything is fine" he told her as he hugged her.

"Honey?"

"Hm?" Aelita asked almost asleep.

"I love you, don't ever forget that" Franz said as few tears went down his cheek.

"I love you too daddy" she said before falling asleep.

_End of flashback_

Odd was paying attention to Franz's story while he ate his food. After Franz finished Odd had more questions than answers.

"So my father and you were best friends?" Odd asked shocked.

"Yeah. You remind me of him. You are both goofy, calm-headed and of course both of you that kind heart" Franz told him.

Anthea could only smile at this.

"So If I understood correctly, XANA captured her and trapped her in here for years"

Franz nodded "I met her again after we lost Lyoko. After I finally escaped XANA's claws I somehow found this place and her inside of it. We are here together since than".

"Wow, that's… I don't know how to describe it, something between sad and beautiful" both Franz and Anthea smiled.

They suddenly got sad and looked at each other.

Odd noticed this "What is it? What's wrong?".

Franz sighted "Aelita adores you, I hope you know that".

Odd was stunned "Uh… What?".

"I know that two of you were really close, like I and Anthea are now. Don't feel embarrassed, I know everything. Even about your feelings for her, the ones you are so desperately trying to push aside even tho you know that's immposible. Listen to me son, I don't care about what's going to happen to me" he said that as he held Anthea's hand tighter "Promise me that you will stay by her side no matter what. Even if you two don't end up together just please stay with her. Promise me that son" Franz was almost begging him.

Odd didn't know how to react "I… I… I promise, you have my word. But why are you telling me this? After we defeat XANA you will come back with us and will finally be happy family again".

Franz could only smile at his statement. Anthea decided to answer his question

"Odd that's because he isn't planning on getting back. I will probably come back, but he… He won't be able to do so".

"What? Why?" he asked. Than full meaning of her words came in and he looked at Franz "No! Franz you can't!"

"I'm sorry son, I really am. But there is no other choice" Franz answered sadly "Since I don't have my avatar if XANA destroys my form I will be gone forever and that can't be avoided".

"But there has to be something we could do to prevent that!".

Franz just shook his head.

Suddenly Odd had idea "Wait, I remembered something. Jeremy told us that when we are virtualised we divide ourself in few parts. What if we saved one of your parts somewhere and recreated you whole after we win".

"There is no point, XANA would only delete it" Franz answered.

"Or in someone" Odd suggested one last time.

Now he had Franz's full attention "Son you ain't saying what I think you do".

"I do. I would allow myself to provide shelter for part of your code if it means saving you" Odd was now determinate .

"But it could be dangerous" Franz tried to stop him but it had no effect.

"I don't care"

"But why would you risk it?"

"You know I'd do anything in order to make Aelita happy, and I know you being with her is going to make her happy. So just stop trying to change my mind because you can't do so".

Anthea decided to stay out of it but she smiled at Odd because how determinate he was "Aelita is happy to have him".

Franz gave up "Okay son, you win. Give me your hand".

Odd did as he was told and after that he felt like something was transferred in his body "It's done, part of my code is saved".

"Okay, what now?" Odd asked him.

"Now Odd, you are going back to your friends" Anthea reassured him.

"But how, I fell in digital sea and…"

"I will take you to them" Franz told him "Come on".

"Wait a moment Odd" Anthea stopped him.

"What is it?" he smiled at her before she hugged him.

"I'm glad that I got a chance to meet someone like you. Aelita is lucky to have you" Odd could only smile even more.

Than Franz joined in group hug. They stayed like that few seconds than they finally let go and looked at him.

"Rise and shine, Son" Franz told him and moment later Odd was engulfed by white light.

**Phew, longest chapter so far and it took me some time to make it. Anyways I hope you liked it. So until next time peace out.**


	8. Battle on Lyoko part 2

**Chapter 8 is here. Enjoy.**

**On Lyoko**

Aelita couldn't belive what happened. Odd sacrificed himself in order to save her and he is now gone forever "Odd… Why?" she asked nobody in particular while she was crying and staring at the digital sea. She heard William getting closer but didn't care.

"That fool sacrificed himself for you, I'm actually impressed" William told her because he really was "I hope you kids remember him".

Aelita suddenly felt someone grab her hand and took her away from him. It was Ulrich "Aelita this isn't time to freeze, we need to finish this!" he told her while pulling her up on overbike.

"But… But Odd…" she wasn't able to finish.

"I know Aelita but there is nothing we can do now about him. The only thing we can do is get this over with" he reassured her.

Aelita took a deep breath and nodded "Let's do it. For Odd". She activated her wings and jumped off the overbike

Ulrich smiled at her "For Odd". He pulled one of his sabres out and raised it at William and shouted "Charge!".

Both him and Aelita rushed towards William and his monsters with so much hate that they started to back away.

William raised his sword ready to face his enemies "Fire!" he ordered.

Monsters fired few lasere on incoming threat but it was for nothing. Aelita and Ulrich avoided all of it while rushing towards them.

"William is mine Aelita. You take care of monsters" Ulrich told her.

She agreed "Okay".

**At Factory**

Jeremy was just sitting there unable to do anything after what happened but to stare at the screen.

"Why would he do something like that? I don't understand" he wondered for himself.

Elevator door opened and Yumi stepped in the room. She noticed her friend's expression and got worried "Jeremy, what happened?"

"It's Odd. He fell into digital sea Yumi. He is gone" Jeremy explained.

Yumi couldn't belive what she was hearing "No…NO! It's not possible, not him!"

"I know how you feel Yumi but…"

She grabbed him by the collar "You have to get him back! I don't care how but you have to! You…" she wasn't able to finish when computer suddenly started beeping.

"What's that?" she asked after letting him go so he can look at that.

"I'm not sure, let me see" Jeremy analysed new object that appeared on the screen "It cant be"

"What? Why? What is it?" she was confused.

"Franz Hopper" was the only thing he could say.

**On Lyoko**

Aelita was doing pretty good against monsters and she destroyed 5 of them "This is what you get when you hurt my friends" she said in angry voice after destroying them. She looked at Ulrich which was in middle of battle with William and decided to go and help him.

William was surprised how fiercely Ulrich fought "Maybe he isn't as bad as I tough" William wondered for himself.

"You ain't going to win William! Not after what you did to our friend" Ulrich told him.

"He is the one that was in the way. It was his choice and his death sentence" William answered while avoiding slashes "I would never guess that fool had it in him".

"And you will never understand it because you are just soulless machine without any feelings. So don't even try to understand" Ulrich shot back and rushed again at him.

"Super smoke!" William shouted and got behind him ready to devirtualise him.

But before he was able to do so he was hit by one of the Aelita's energy fields and fell on the ground.

"Nice try William but we always have each others backs covered" she told him while landing next to Ulrich.

"Give up William, it's over. You can't win today" Ulrich said as both of them approached William.

He was backing away but than something strange happened.

Strange sound was coming from the digital sea and moment later all of them saw white sphere rising towards them. They stopped fighting.

"Victory!" William shouted as more monsters appeared "Attack!".

Monsters fired at the sphere while ignoring Aelita and Ulrich.

"Jeremy something is happening. XANA is trying to destroy some kind of white sphere. What should we do?" Ulrich asked his friend.

"Protect it at all cost. That sphere is Franz Hopper" Jeremy answered.

"Daddy?" Aelita was shocked "Ulrich we need to help him fast. Come on"

He nodded "Got it. Let's go".

Franz was under attack while he tried to reach sole ground. Fortunately most of the shots missed but some of them found their way to the target.

"Guys you need to hurry! Franz is losing his points fast!" Jeremy informed his friends.

"We are getting there as fast as we can Einstein" Ulrich responded.

Franz was taking damage but was still able to move. After some hits he dropped something.

"What's that? It seems like he dropped something" Yumi asked Jeremy.

"It looks like… No, it can't be…" Jeremy was pale at first but he suddenly started smiling "It's Odd!".

"WHAT?!" everybody shouted surprised.

"Odd?" Aelita was at edge of tears.

It was the moment Odd woke up "Ugh, where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around at his surroundings "Lyoko, right". He remembered everything now.

He than saw white sphere being under attack

"Franz? No!" he shouted as he got on his feet "Laser arrow!".

But nothing happened. He than realized why. He looked different, really different.

He still kept purple color of his clothes but they weren't his usual half cat ones. Now he was wearing some kind of jump suit that was combination of Ulrich's and Aelita's ones, he also had black gloves. His usual weapon was replaced too. Now he was armed with short sabre with handle that was placed on his chest while blade could appear and disappear when needed. His powers were new as well. He had Aelita's wings which appeared only when he needed them (**they were controlled by his mind, unlike Aelita's which needed her bracelet**) and he could use her energy fields (**they were purple too unlike Aelita's pink ones**), he could also use Ulrich triplicate and super sprint powers (**which combined with flight ability could allow super flight ability**), from Yumi he got her telekinesis ability and from William his special slash beam attack.

"This is new" he admired his new look.

Than he went to help his friends against William. Aelita and Ulrich had hard time fighting him off "We won't be able to hold on for much longer! Your father need to go now!" Ulrich told her as he dodged Williams attack.

Aelita nodded "Daddy you need to go now before it's to late!". She looked back at Ulrich only to see that William defeated him. Now she was alone against him.

In meantime Franz tried to retried but damage he took from XANA's monsters weakened him so much that he was barely able to move. William noticed that.

"Super smoke!" he shouted and got behind Aelita and rushed towards weakened Franz "It's game over for you Franz" he told him as he raised his sword.

"Daddy no!" Aelita cried out but she was too far away to do anything. It was over.

But before he destroyed Franz, suddenly got hit by energy field. Aelita was surprised because she didn't do that. Than she saw Odd landing in front of Franz as human shield against William.

"You didn't think this was going to be easy did you?" Odd asked him as he pulled out his sabre with blade already there raising it at William and creating energy field in his other hand.

"You Again?! When will you learn how to stay down?" William asked him angry while getting up on his feet.

"At the same time you give up XANA" Odd stared at him "Let's do it than".

They got in one last fight. Odd was getting better at using his sabre while also firing energy fields at William. William was successfully dodging most of his attacks but got hit few times.

"You can't win against me you little brat! It doesn't make any sense!" William growled.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think XANA. You will fall" Odd told him getting ready to land a final blow against him.

"NO!" William growled and rushed at him.

Odd used XANA's anger against him and as soon as he got close Odd rushed at him and sliced through his stomach with his saber, successfully devirtualising him.

Odd sighted in relief "It's over. It's finally over". Than he walked towards Franz which was now at the edge of the sector.

"Thank you Franz, for everything" he thanked him. Sphere just made simple beeping noice and fell back in digital sea.

Odd was staring at the digital sea when he felt Aelita touching his arm "Odd? Are you okay?"

He turned to face her "Don't worry princess, I'm okay". He took her hands and smiled softly at her while looking in her eyes "Let's go home".

Aelita returned the smile "Let's go home".

And the next moment Jeremy brought them back on earth.

**Here goes this chapter. Next one is going to be a finale of this story so remember to stay around in order to see it. Peace out.**


	9. Friend knows when he is needed

**And final chapter of this story is here guys. Enjoy.**

**At Factory**

Scanner door opened and Odd stepped out of it. He noticed that his friends were already there.

Odd sighted "I know, I know. I will try to explain everything to you, but can we get to the lab and…" he wasn't able to finish when suddenly Aelita rushed forward to hug him. She hugged him so hard that she managed to bring him on the ground. Than she started to sob.

Odd could feel his heart breaking because of the pain he caused her. He returned the hug.

"Odd… I was so afraid that you… That you were…" she couldn't finish.

"It's okay princess, it's okay. I'm here now" he reassured his friend while rubbing her back "Princess stop crying please. You are making me look bad, okay?".

She chuckled a little and she wasn't sobbing as hard as before. Odd kept rocking her back and fourth until she was finally calm.

Others decided to give them some time together because they really deserved it.

When Aelita stopped crying Odd offered her his hand to help her get on her feet "Come on princess, you will get cold".

She could only smile at his little joke. Now that she was back on her feet Aelita looked at Odd and hugged him again. But she wasn't the only one that did so. Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy did the same thing. Odd now realized what his actions caused. All of them were afraid of losing him and he noticed it just now.

Suddenly he felt sharp pain across his cheek and he looked at Yumi "Why did you hit me?!"

"You idiot! Don't you dare to do same thing ever again!" she shouted but suddenly hugged him again "I'm sorry".

"It's okay Yumes, don't worry. I probably deserved more than just one slap" he reassured his friend. All of them stayed like that for some time.

"Uh guys… Can't breath…" he told them and they let go of him "How about we go to the lab now so I can explain this to you" he suggested and they agreed heading towards the elevator.

**At the Lab**

Odd was finished explaining his story or most of it (**he avoided telling them about Franz's unavoidable fate, about Anthea and about their plan to keep Franz safe even if gets destroyed since they agreed that now it's not the right time for that**).

Aelita was sitting next to Odd resting her head against his chest, Yumi and Ulrich were sitting next to each other leaning against the wall, while Jeremy sat in his chair. "Wait. So if I got it right Odd's father and Franz were friends from early days but Odd never knew anything about it" Jeremy was the first one to speak after Odd finished.

Odd nodded "Yeah. I don't blame him for never mentioning it before. It was the right thing to do".

"So that means that your father knows about XANA's existence?" Ulrich asked.

Odd nodded again "Most probably. I will talk to him about that when I get first chance to do so. I think it's time for the two of us to talk".

"Odd are you sure that's good idea? I mean what if he still works for those people and they come after you next?" Yumi was worried.

"Don't worry Yumes, I have it under control" Odd reassured his friend.

"She is right Odd. You needed to be carefull" Jeremy told him.

"Do whatever you think is right but please listen to them and be safe" Aelita pleaded "We don't want to lose you Odd… I don't want to lose you".

He smiled softly at her "Princess look at me. You ain't going to lose me, none of you are. I promise you that".

Than they had another group hug but soon came time to leave.

"We should get going guys. We don't want to be busted when we get late at the dorms" Ulrich suggested.

"Oh right we almost forgot about that. I also need to get some food I'm starving" Odd told them.

"We will get it on the way to school. Come on" Aelita grabbed her friends hand and led him towards the elevator.

**On the bridge**

Jeremy was ahead of everyone, Yumi and Ulrich were in the middle while Odd and Aelita were behing.

"Odd?" she asked him.

"Hm?"

"There is something that was bothering me for some time now. How did you know I needed help in the first place?" she asked him while looking at the stars.

Odd wanted to say that he didn't know but that would be lie so he decided to tell her the truth. He looked at her.

"Princess, you are my second best friend so it's my job to know when you need my help. Like that old saying 'friend knows when he is needed'. I just followed my heart and my instinct like I always do. Is that answer good enough for you?"

She smiled at him "It is". She was looking at him for few seconds than smiled again and quickly kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Odd, for everything".

He returned the smile "Of course Princess".

Than she turned towards Jeremy "Hey Jeremy wait up!" she shouted and ran towards him . They were now talking about something else.

Odd looked sadly at her after she went forward and sighted. Ulrich noticed it

"Hey good buddy! You coming or not?" he called his friend.

"I'm coming!" Odd responded.

Odd took another second to look at the sky and than he heard a voice

"_Never forget what your promised son. Never. I'm watching over you"._

Odd closed his eyes while he looked at the sky and smiled.

"I promise" he whispered.

Odd opened his eyes again and joined others on their way back to school.

**And this is the end of this story. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I will post author's note in few moment's so read it when it comes out.**


	10. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Big thanks to everybody what read this story I really appreciate it. First thing is that I want you guys to tell me your opinion about this story. I know it's not something perfect but it's my first one so any critics are welcome too.**

**Another thing I wanted to say is this. When I started writing this my plan was just to write few chapters and that to be it. But as usual sometimes things don't go according to plan, right? Personally I like what I did with this story and I decided to make mini series that starts with this. It will be mixture of normal episodes and chapters of my own creation that have no connection with any episode. So if you guys want to see it happen, just tell me. **

**Now about which ships I'm going to do, well that's going to be complicated. What I have in mind is balance between OxA and JxA. UxY is already cannon and I'm not going to change that. **

**That's it from me for today so until next story comes out… Peace out.**


End file.
